Enzyme-resistant starch (RS) is a fraction of starch not digested in the small intestine of healthy individuals. Microflora may partially ferment certain types of resistant starch in the large bowel. According to a doctoral thesis by Relinde Eerlingen entitled “Formation, Structure and Properties of Enzyme Resistant Starch,” Katholieke Universiteit te Leuven (February 1994), enzyme-resistant starch may be defined as the sum of starch and products of starch degradation not absorbed in the small intestine, and it may be classified into four types. Physically inaccessible starch, which is locked in the plant cell, is classified as type I resistant starch. It is a fraction which can be found in foodstuffs with partially milled grains and seeds and legumes. Native granular starch found in uncooked ready-to-eat starch-containing foods, such as in bananas, is classified as type II resistant starch. Enzyme susceptibility of type II resistant starch is reduced by the high density and the partial crystallinity of the granular starch. The amount of type I and type II resistant starches is generally less than about 12% by weight; based upon the total amount of uncooked or raw starch contained in the starch source. However, the type I and type II resistant starches have low melting points, do not survive a baking process, and do not exhibit good baking functionality. For example, granular starches in the presence of excess water melt at a temperature of about 80° C. to about 100° C., which is generally below baking temperatures for cookies and crackers. Additionally, yields of resistant starch substantially greater than 12% by weight of the original starch component are desirable for the mass production of baked products having substantially reduced calorie content.
Starch may be treated to obtain an indigestible starch fraction. Depending upon the type of treatment, a type III resistant starch or a type IV resistant starch may be produced. An indigestible starch fraction which forms after certain heat-moisture treatments of the starch, which may be present in, for example, cooled, cooked potatoes and canned peas or beans, is type III enzyme-resistant starch.
In type IV resistant starch, the enzyme resistance is introduced by chemically modifying or thermally modifying the starch. The modification may be the formation of glycosidic bonds, other than alpha-(1-4) or alpha-(1-6) bonds, by heat treatment. Formation of these other glycosidic bonds may reduce the availability of starch for amylolitic enzymes. These types of bonds may be present, for example, in products of caramelization and products of Maillard reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,779 to Watanabe discloses a food additive which is slowly absorbed and digested, comprising a mixture of starches comprising a starchy material having a high amylose content and a modifier which modifies the enzymatic reaction ratio with amylase, such that it is not more than 95% digested, as compared to an unmodified starch mixture. The modifier may be a saccharide or a fatty acid compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,652 and 5,472,732 and European patent application publication 443,788A1 (published Aug. 28, 1991), each to Ohkuma et al., disclose the production of indigestible dextrins or pyrodextrins by heat-treating potato starch in the presence of an acid and then refining the product. According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,652 and 5,472,732, attempts to increase the amount of pyrodextrin produced by increasing the reaction time and reaction temperature result in a colored substance, release a stimulative odor, and result in a product which is not practically useful. Each of the U.S. patents and the European patent publication disclose refining of the pyrodextrin by the use of hydrolysis with alpha-amylase, followed by separation of the dextrin fraction from the digestible components by continuous chromatography with use of an ion-exchange resin.
In addition, the digestibility of starch may be reduced by cross-linking or the presence of various substituents such as hydroxypropyl groups. However, the chemical or thermal modification of the starch, which results in a type IV resistant starch, often affects the baking characteristics of the starch. In addition, chemically or thermally modified starches may exhibit undesirable flavors or colors when used in substantial amounts in baked goods. Legal limitations by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have also been placed upon the use of various chemically modified starches in baked goods.
However, to produce enzyme-resistant starch type III, heat-moisture treatments of the starch create crystalline regions, without the formation of glycosidic bonds other than alpha-(1-4) or alpha-(1-6) bonds. The type III resistant starch is thermally very stable, which is highly advantageous for producing reduced-calorie baked goods. If the crystal structure which provides enzyme resistance is destroyed or melts during baking, and if the crystal recrystallizes into a lower-melting form which is not enzyme resistant, then calorie reduction will not be achieved in the baked product. According to the Eerlingen dissertation, when RS type III is heated in the presence of water, an endotherm is revealed at about 150° C., with enthalpy values ranging from 8 mJ/mg to 30 mJ/mg. Heating to 180° C., it is reported, leads to partial thermal degradation of the RS chains. During cooling, an exotherm with an enthalpy value of about −22 mJ/mg, starting at about 60° C., can be observed. The exotherm has been attributed to reassociation of the resistant-starch chains.
Reported chain lengths for resistant starch type III vary between an average degree of polymerization, DPn, of 22 and 65 glucose residues, with the chains being linear. Accordingly, RS type III is reported as consisting of short linear segments of alpha-glucans arranged in a crystalline structure.
To produce enzyme-resistant starch type III from native starch granules, the starch has to be gelatinized and then retrograded. Factors which affect the yield of enzyme-resistant starch type III include: amylose content of the starch, the number of autoclaving-cooling cycles used to form the RS type III, the water content of the starch, the autoclaving temperature, and the presence of complexing lipids. It has been reported that higher amylose-content starches result in increased resistant-starch yield. According to Eerlingen, high yields of more than 20% resistant starch can be obtained from autoclaved amylomaize starch containing 70% amylose. This yield, it is stated, can even be raised to levels of 40% by increasing the number of autoclaving-cooling cycles up to 20 cycles. A starch:water ratio of 1:3.5 is disclosed as providing an optimum in resistant-starch yield. The effect of autoclaving temperature upon resistant-starch yield has been reported to depend upon the starch type. According to Eerlingen, increasing the autoclaving temperature from 100° C. to 134° C. increased the RS yield for wheat starch, but did not significantly affect the yield for amylomaize starch. It is also disclosed that the formation of amylose-lipid complexes, due to the addition of an excess of complexing lipids, decreases resistant-starch yields.
Several methods are available for the in vitro determination of resistant starch. The resistant-starch levels and yields determined in vitro depend upon the method used. The methods differ in the enzymes used and the temperature-time conditions of incubation. Lower resistant-starch yields are obtained when more severe conditions are applied, such as higher incubation temperatures, longer incubation times, and higher enzyme levels. For example, in one procedure, starch is incubated for 16 hours with pancreatin at 37° C. In another procedure, known as the Prosky method, a fiber fraction is isolated in the starch samples after incubation with different enzymes, such as a heat-stable alpha-amylase at 100° C. In this residue, RS was determined as the starch available for amyloglucosidase digestion at 60° C., only after solubilization with 2N potassium hydroxide. The resistant-starch yields in the more severe or Prosky method are lower than when the first method is used. When using incubation temperatures of 100° C., the starch is gelatinized and RS type II is not quantified. Additionally, retrograded amylopectin, which exhibits a melting temperature of about 50° C., and amylose-lipid complexes, with melting temperatures in the range of 90-110° C., are easily hydrolyzed when incubated with a heat-stable alpha-amylase at 100° C. However, hydrolysis with pancreatin at 37° C., according to the first method, depends upon incubation time, enzyme:substrate ratio, and on the degree of organization of the substrate. Additionally, retrograded amylopectin and amylose-lipid complexes, which melt above 37° C. but below 100° C., may falsely be included as a higher-melting (e.g. 150° C.) RS type III.
Thus, although Eerlingen discloses that yields of more than 20% and up to 40% of resistant starch have been obtained, these yields are apparently determined by the much less stringent method of using pancreatin at 37° C. The yields would include production of the high-melting (150° C.) RS type III as well as lower-melting retrograded amylopectin, amylose-lipid complexes, and any other starch complexes which melt above 37° C. The substantial difference in yields obtained using the two different in vitro resistant-starch determination methods is demonstrated in the Eerlingen thesis at pages 107-108. Measurement of resistant-starch contents was made using pancreatin and amyloglucosidase at 37° C. This method resulted in the measurement of the total RS content which included three types of resistant starch: physically inaccessible starch, resistant-starch granules, and retrograded starch. The total RS content (for the three types of resistant starch) was highest for high-amylose corn starch and is reported as 83.2% of dry matter. However, when the more stringent conditions used to determine dietary fiber contents (DF contents) were used (Termamyl, a thermostable alpha-amylase from Bacillus Licheniformis, at 100° C. and amyloglucosidase at 600° C.), the dietary fiber content was only 17% of dry matter. It is further concluded that the dietary fiber (DF) of the high-amylose corn starch probably consisted of very resistant starch granules or granule remnants rather than retrograded starch or resistant starch type III.
Additionally, for a sample of extruded retrograded high-amylose corn starch (ERHA), the RS content was 29.5% of dry matter, but the DF content was only 15.5% of dry matter. It was concluded that the DF of ERHA most likely consisted of retrograded amylose, because retrograded amylopectin melts at 40 to 60° C. Eerlingen further reports that the ERHA sample had a drastic impact on moisture binding, required much longer dough-mixing times, and gave significantly smaller loaf volumes, compared to control breads made with wheat flour.
According to Eerlingen, resistant-starch yields depend upon storage temperature, between the glass transition and melting temperature, and on storage time to a great extent. Nucleation, it is disclosed, is favored at temperatures far below the melting temperature of the amylose crystals but above the glass transition temperature, while propagation is limited under these conditions. However, at temperatures far above the glass transition temperature but below the melting temperature, it is disclosed, propagation is favored, while nucleation is limited.
In an attempt to obtain a maximum yield of resistant starch in a minimum of time, Eerlingen conducted nucleation at 0° C., followed by propagation at a higher temperature of 68° C. or 100° C. The greatest yields were expected for incubation at 0° C. (30 minutes), where nucleation is favored, and subsequent storage at 100° C., where propagation is favored. However, it was observed that the yield of resistant starch formed at 100° C. after incubation at 0° C. (30 minutes) did not increase significantly. It is further reported that yields did not increase even after incubation times at 100° C. Resistant-starch yield did not significantly increase, when incubation of autoclaved water-starch mixtures was conducted at 68° C., after storage at 0° C.
According to Eerlingen, the results demonstrate that to achieve a high amount of RS in a relatively short time, a two-step procedure with subsequent incubation at 0° C. and a higher temperature is not the best way to proceed. A higher amount of resistant starch (about 10% RS for wheat starch) can be obtained by a single-step procedure at 100° C., but storage times of three days or more are necessary (see pages 62-8 of the Eerlingen dissertation). The enzyme-resistant starch contents were determined using the heat-stable-alpha-amylase at 100° C. and an amyloglucosidase at 60° C. Differential scanning calorimetry of the isolated RS residues showed a melting endotherm with a peak temperature at about 155° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,271 and corresponding International patent publication no. WO 91/07106 (published May 30, 1991), each to Iyengar et al., disclose the production of a retrograded starch product for use as a bulling agent, extender, or substitute for sugar, flour, or fat in foods. A starch sample is dispersed in an aqueous medium containing at least 80% by volume of water, to obtain a suspension having up to about 10% (w/v) of starch. The dispersion is then incubated at an elevated temperature of preferably about 60°-120° C. for a period of time sufficient to cause retrogradation to occur, for example, about 5 to about 10 hours. The product is then cooled and incubated at a lower temperature of about 4° to about 20° C. for about 0.5 to about 4 days. According to Iyengar et al., at this point at least 50% by weight of the starch consists of crystalline regions. The first step of the process, it is disclosed, can be accelerated by enzymatic conversion of amylopectin to amylose prior to retrogradation, because retrogradation of amylose is retarded by the presence of the amylopectin in the starch. Digestibility of the product is determined using the less stringent method which employs pancreatin with incubation at 37° C. Foods which can be formulated using the retrograded starch products, it is disclosed, include cookies, fudge, brownies, low-fat margarine spreads, and frozen desserts. The water-holding capacity of amylose, it is disclosed, was found to be 6.4 g/g. However, retrogradation and enzymatic treatment resulted in a decreased level of water-holding capacity. The water-holding capacity for retrograded amylose (RA) was found to be 3.4 g/g, and was 2.0 g/g for crystalline water-insoluble enzyme-modified retrograded amylose (EMRA). The melting temperature of the retrograded amylose, as determined by differential scanning calorimetry (DSC), is not disclosed. However, cooling and incubation at 4° C. to 20° C. would promote the crystallization of amylopectin.
International patent publication no. WO 90/15147 (published Dec. 13, 1990) to Pomeranz et al. discloses the production of purified resistant-starch products having at least 50% resistant-starch content by forming a water-starch suspension wherein the ratio of starch to water is approximately 1:2 to 1:20 and heating the water-starch suspension in an autoclave at temperatures above 100° C. to ensure full starch gelatinization. The mixture is then cooled to allow amylose retrogradation to take place. As indicated in Example 1, autoclaving was at either 121° C., 134° C., or 148° C. Each of the samples was allowed to cool to room temperature overnight for the retrogradation to take place. It is reported that best results were obtained at a temperature of 134° C., with four heating and cooling cycles and a starch:water ratio of 1:3.5. The resistant starch is purified by comminuting the starch gel and mixing it with an amylase to digest non-resistant starch fractions, leaving resistant starch. The amylase is inactivated by heat treatment above 100° C. Resistant-starch yield from amylomaize VII, using Termanyl or Takalite bacterial alpha-amylase, is reported as 16.2%, based upon the weight of the starch used to prepare the sample in Example 3, wherein one cooling cycle to room temperature overnight was utilized. It is also reported in Example 13 that cookies prepared using standard cookie flour supplemented to provide 3%, 5%, and 7% concentrations of 70% purified (i.e. after removal of 30% by weight of amylase digestible starch) resistant starch showed reduced cookie diameter and paler cookie color, compared to cookies prepared with similar levels of wheat bran or soy fiber. Both the crude, heat- and moisture-treated starch and purified resistant-starch products are reported as having a transition temperature Tp (the temperature at the maximum of the endothermic melting peak) of from 149.1° C. to 154.5° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,276 to Chiu et al. discloses the preparation of a starch product containing amylase-resistant starch, by gelatinizing a slurry of a starch that contains amylose in an amount greater than 40%, treating the gelatinized starch with a debranching enzyme to effect essentially complete debranching, deactivating the enzyme, and isolating the starch product by drying, extrusion, or crystallization by the addition of salt. According to Chiu et al., the method does not require repeated cycles of gelatinization and incubation at low temperatures to produce the resistant-starch product. The starch product, it is disclosed, contains a minimum of about 15% resistant starch. The dietary fiber is determined by using the Prosky method, wherein incubation with Termanyl is conducted at 100° C. To isolate the starch product, an inorganic salt is added to the starch dispersion, and the mixture is incubated at 50° C. to 100° C. The salt acts to help draw out the water of gelatinization, it is disclosed, thereby permitting the association of the linear starch molecules and the formation of amylase-resistant starch. However, the process requires large amounts of salt, which may adversely affect taste. The salts are added to the deactivated starch slurry in a minimum of 10% of the solids content.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,442, 5,387,426, and 5,395,640, each to Harris et al., disclose the preparation of a fragmented starch precipitate for use in preparing reduced-fat foods. In the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,640, a debranched amylopectin starch is precipitated and then fragmented. The debranched amylopectin starch may be derived from a starch which contains amylopectin, for example, common corn starch and waxy maize starch, by gelatinizing the starch, followed by treatment with a debranching enzyme, such as isoamylase or pullulanase, and precipitation of the debranched starch. To form the precipitate, the solution is cooled, for example, to ambient temperature, to reduce the solubility of the debranched starch. The precipitate may then be heated to about 70° C., while in contact with a liquid medium, to dissolve at least a portion of the precipitate. Reprecipitation by cooling of the suspension/solution may then be employed. Repetition of the dissolving and the reprecipitation, it is disclosed, tends to improve the temperature stability of the resulting aqueous dispersion. In Example 15, a water bath was used to heat debranched waxy maize starch to 99° C., the temperature was held there for 60 minutes, then the starch was cooled to 4° C. and held at that temperature for 60 minutes. The cycle of heating and cooling was repeated a total of eight times. DSC analysis indicated a melting-onset temperature of 46° C. to 47° C. and a melting-end temperature of 121° C. to 132° C., depending upon the number of crystallization cycles completed. It was also observed that a major peak centered at about 115° C. increased, while the size of the peak at about 85° C. was reduced, as the number of crystallization cycles increased.
In the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,442, a starch having both amylose and amylopectin is gelatinized to allow preparation of pure amylose as a permeate of membrane filtration. The amylose is precipitated, recrystallized, and then fragmented to form an aqueous dispersion for use in replacing fat. The solution of amylose is allowed to form a precipitate by cooling to ambient temperature to reduce the solubility of the amylose. Subjecting the precipitate to recrystallization, by slow heating and slow cooling over a temperature range of about 50° C. to 100° C., is disclosed as making the precipitate much more stable (i.e., resistant to solubilization) at elevated temperatures.
In the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,426, retrograded, hydrolyzed, heat-treated, and fragmented amylose starch is made by the sequential steps of gelatinization, retrogradation, hydrolysis, heat treatment, and fragmentation of a starch material containing amylose. The solution of gelatinized, optionally debranched starch is allowed to form a precipitate of retrograded starch by cooling from the temperature at which the starch is pasted, to reduce the solubility of the gelatinized starch. The solution, it is disclosed, is typically held at an elevated temperature, for example, 65° C. to 90° C., until substantial equilibrium is achieved between the supernatant and the precipitate. Heating of the particles (for example, to about 70° C.), it is disclosed, and then cooling of the suspension/solution tends to make the particles resistant to melting or dissolving, when an aqueous dispersion of the particles is exposed to heat in processing. In Example 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,426, a high-amylose starch was solubilized in water at about 150° C. The resulting solution was cooled to room temperature (about 25° C.) and allowed to stir for 20 hours, during which time a thick mass of crystals precipitated. The crystals were hydrolyzed in acid, and then insoluble product was isolated by centrifugation. It is reported that the DSC endotherm of the hydrolysis product was very broad, beginning at about 80° C. and ending at about 138° C. Two domains, peaking at about 100° C. and about 115° C., respectively, were reported. The material in the higher temperature domain, it is disclosed, could be isolated by washing the material with water at a temperature above 100° C., for example, from about 105° C. to about 110° C. In Example 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,426, a product having a DSC endotherm having a single domain which peaked at about 120° C. is reported.
Thus, even though the methods of Harris et al.'s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,442, 5,387,426, and 5,395,640 involve subjecting starches to gelatinization, precipitation, and optionally heating and cooling cycles, the resulting retrograded amylose products are reported in the latter two patents to have DSC endothermic peaks at no more than about 120° C. The results obtained in the Harris et al. patents indicate that retrograded amylose may have melting points above 100° C. but below the approximately 150° C. melting point of RS type III. Accordingly, reported resistant-starch content or dietary fiber content, determined even by the more stringent Prosky method wherein treatment at 100° C. is utilized, may often include crystalline forms which melt substantially below the approximately 150° C. endothermic peak of RS type III.
Heat-treating of dehydrated starch for a time and at a temperature to inhibit the starch or flour is disclosed in PCT International Patent Publication Nos. WO 96/22073 and 96/22110 (each published Jul. 25, 1996). The thermally inhibited starches of WO 96/22073 are used in cosmetic compositions as emulsifiers, thickeners, and aesthetic control agents. The heat treatment, it is disclosed, improves the starch's viscosity stability when dispersed in water. The thermally inhibited starches of WO 96/22110 are used in pharmaceutical products as a diluent, filler, thickener, and the like.
Repeated heat-moisture treatment is reported as being associated with a decrease in the hydrolysis limit of pancreatic alpha-amylase and increased formation of resistant starch in Kobayashi, T., “Susceptibility of heat-moisture-treated starches to pancreatic alpha-amylase, and the formation of resistant starch by heat-moisture treatment,” Denpun-Kagaku, 40 (3) pp. 285-290 (1993). However, the starch is not a heat-stable, indigestible starch.
Production of resistant starch in legumes by steam-cooking and dry-heating is disclosed in Tovar et al., “Steam-Cooking and Dry Heating Produce Resistant Starch in Legumes,” J. Agric. Food Chem. 44, pp 2642-2645 (1996). Seeds were steam-cooked under pressure by placing them in an open glass flask which was then autoclaved at 121° C. for 15 minutes. This pressure treatment was also carried out in capped flasks, in order to prevent direct steam/seed contact (“dry pressure heating”). According to Tovar et al., isolates from steam-heated legumes were rich in indigestible (resistant) starch (19-31%, dmb), a fact not observed when raw seeds were used. Retrogradation, it is disclosed, is suggested as being the major mechanism behind the reduction in digestibility. Prolonged steaming, as well as short dry pressure heating, decreased the enzymatically assessed total starch content of whole beans by 2-3% (dmb), indicating that these treatments may induce formation of other types of indigestible starch.
The present invention provides a process for producing a starch-based composition comprising an enzyme-resistant starch type III which has a melting point of at least about 140° C., as determined by differential scanning calorimetry (DSC). The very high melting-point, enzyme-resistant starch may be produced on a batch, semi-continuous or continuous basis in high yields of at least about 25% by weight, based upon the weight of the original starch ingredient, as determined by the stringent Prosky method. The enzyme-resistant starch is produced under conditions to avoid discoloration, malodors, and substantial production of lower-melting amylopectin crystals, lower-melting amylose crystals, and lower-melting amylose-lipid complexes. The starch-based compositions comprising the high-melting RS type III of the present invention exhibit unexpectedly superior baking characteristics, such as enhanced cookie spread, golden brown color, pleasant aroma, and surface cracking, which are comparable to those achieved with conventional wheat flour. The water-holding capacity of the starch-based composition is comparable to that of conventional wheat flour. The high melting point of the enzyme-resistant starch, as measured by DSC, permits its use in baked good formulations without substantial loss of enzyme resistance upon baking. It may therefore be used for the production of reduced-calorie baked goods such as cookies.
The present invention also provides a method for heat-treating an enzyme-resistant starch composition. The enzyme-resistant starch composition which is subjected to the heat-treatment may comprise enzyme-resistant starch type I, II, III, or IV. The heat-treatment substantially increases the yield of enzyme-resistant starch or dietary fiber content of the composition and enhances its baking characteristics.